1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a hybrid web application and more specifically to a structure of a hybrid web application that is operated independently in various kinds of platforms, and a method for executing the hybrid web application and a device for operating the hybrid web application based on the structure.
2. Related Art
A demand for rapidly developing and providing various applications has increased with the spread of smart devices. A typical method of mobile application development is a native application development method. This method of developing an application based on a library provided from a specific platform is suitable for realizing excellent performance such as spectacular effect or fast screen transition due to excellent accessibility with respect to a terminal resource.
However, a platform dependency problem of the application arises due to the advent of various mobile platforms (for example, Apple's iOS, Google's Android, or the like), and as an alternative for this, a web application development method based on a mobile browser is receiving attention.
The web application has various advantages such as that separate installation for use is not required, an upgraded function is always used without periodical updating, and the like, but also has disadvantages such as that a terminal function cannot be directly controlled or utilized due to web-based characteristics, and performance of the application is dependent on characteristics of a browser.